Field
The present invention relates to instant messaging systems, and particularly relates to a method and system for providing private chat within a group chat.
Related Art
With the development of network and mobile communications, instant messaging has become one of the most common forms of communication. Instant messaging services and tools provided by web portal and platform operators (e.g. MSN, QQ) are essential services to users. Instant messaging is based on a client-server infrastructure in which the client provides a chat window that includes a display area and an input area. The display area displays the messages sent and received by the user, while the user inputs a message in the input area. Subsequently, the client sends the message entered by the user to the server, which forwards the message to other clients belonging to other users. Instant messaging is mainly divided into three modes, e.g., “one to one,” “one to many,” and “many to many,” among which “many to many” refers to group chat mode. That is, group members can see the chats of all members and chat with all members in a common group, which means a member can receive messages from all members, and messages can be sent to all members at the same time.
In general, members can join both a group chat and a private chat within a group under normal group chat mode. Private chat means that the member can select another member or multiple members for chatting. If only one member is selected, the client may generate a new chat window for “one to one” instant messaging with such member. If multiple members are selected, the client may generate a new group chat window (e.g., usually in the form of discussion groups) for “one to many” instant messaging with such multiple members. The client may generate a new private chat window (e.g., for “one to one” or “many to many” chat), by which the member can only chat in the private chat window. Group chat continues in the original group chat window, and the member needs to switch between the private chat window and the group chat window to view and send messages. If a member wants to chat privately with a plurality of individuals and teams, the member may need to increase the number of private chat windows, which hinders quick and efficient communication with people.